the shark,the flower and the blossom
by luvskakashi
Summary: forgive me...i have noe beta...but this is a stroy between kisameXsakuraXzetsu......sauske came back,tryed to rape saku,saku ran away,joined kisame...lets see the crazyness that follows...just reposted


this is a kisameXsakura fic...lets just say that when sauseke comes back to the village sakura beats the liveing shit out of him after he trys to rape her and she runs away ...set when sakura is the best ninja in the village...and i dont own naruto ...or the akatsuki would be mostly naked...ohh and sakura is supose to be out of character.

sakura pov

i was running as fast as i could. I couldn't believe he just did that! i mean he isn't back in the village 15 minutes and he tries to rape me! to bad he didn't know i was stronger then the hokage.

"heh...serves the bastard right! Should have cut his nuts off" i yelled.

then i head a laugh. "well im not sure who you are talking about, but im sure he wouldn't like to lose his nuts," said the person.

i turnaround to see non other the bastards brother and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki.i look at them for a minute then giggle.

"well the bitch shouldn't have tried to rape me, I mean come one who would want to rape some one who could make him un able to have kids with their pinky." I said still giggling.

kisame laughs "i see so what are you doing out here all alone little kitten?" he asks moven closer to me.

he partner just stairs at me and i was getting a little irritated. my eye was twitching as i answered. "I left my village"

"ohh really?" kisame said. his partner still starring at me. My eye twitches a little more.

"yep, after sauske came back and not 15 mins in the village he just had to go and try to rape me ,did he not learn manners as a child?" I said still twitching.

this time itach answered "unfortunately, no he didn't. He is use to getting what he wants." he was looking me up and down. if he kept looking at me i was going to snap into inner sakura mode and that wasn't pretty.

i look at him finally and asked calmly "is there a reason you are staring at me?"

"hn" he said walking away. I turn to kisame. "is he all ways like that? I mean sauske is the same but still"

he laughs "yep. so your a missing nin now?"

i think for a min. 'i really don't want go back' 'then dont, besides kisame is pretty cute' 'okay'

"yep! now i just need to find something to do to pass the time before the anabu come and i have to kick their asses."

he laughs "well you a medic right?"

"Well duh, only the best in the whole village" I said smirking.

His face seemed to change. "Your Shukketsu sakura?"

"Yep! Nice to know some one knows me!" I chirped walking over to him. "and you are Kisame Hoshigaki, ninja from mist, Very talented with "big" swords."

he laughs "yes, so how do you know the emo uchiha?"

i sigh "would you believe me if i said my name use to be haruno sakura?"

his face changed again "you where his weak team mate?"

"yep, right after he left i kind of had a melt down and woke up one night covered in blood. it wasn't mine or anyone close to me .my parents re named me bleeding cherry blossom, because it was a start of a new life for me"

"did you ever find out who's blood it was?"

"ummm well...i did. I just didn't tell any one"

"well who's was it?"

i blush "well you see it was my ex-sensei blood."

"you killed kakashi? Isn't he still alive"

"he is, but apparently it seems i got drunk and ...how do i say..."roughed" him up a bit."

he laughs "so your a violent drunk?"

"nope .im a Horney drunk, I just needed to beat the shit out of something...but after that...kakashi seemed to keep asking me out on dates"

he laughs again and was going to say something when itachi came over. "so you know my weak brother?"

i laugh "yep! and i kicked his emo ass! But i was wondering." i said looking from one to the other.

"do you think i could join?"

"You mean you want to join us?" asked kisame.

"Yep!"

"And what can you do?"

i giggle and turn to kisame ."kisame-kun will you uncover you sword?"

he looks at me. "why?"

i giggle again "i wanna show you two something."

he nods and does so. I look at it and smile "not hold it out strait"

He did. I jump up and sit on it, the sword stopped hissing and trying to gnaw at me.i look to see them looking at me like i was crazy so i explain "you see, every thing talks even you sword. it can pick people that it will not hurt and people it will talk to. it seems he likes me."

They stood there for a while before i jumped off and petted the giant blade, "so do you need to see more of my wicked skills?"

They shook the heads "no"

i smile "well then, lets go so i can join!i cant wait to wear one of them clokes." i said walking to kisame and putting my arm in his "so are we going to go or do i need to strip my way there?"

he grins "well you could if you wanted to"

i laugh. "right and then we will play "i have never" with every one when i get in"

he laughs "we could, im sure every one would like it, if you get in"

"well take me to your leader...no pun intended"

he laughs and itachi smirks.

we walk for about another 30 minutes before they stop and turn to me pulling out a blind fold. my eyes go big and i just stair at them. Finally kisame explains as he puts it on me.

"We can't have you know the location so we make sure you cant see it"

i giggle "ohhh i thought it was something kinky, to bad." i then listing to every thing around me. And start walking following the sound of their foot steps. kisame comes be side me.

"How can you walk with out seeing?"

"My ex-boyfriend from suna was a blind ninja, he liked to play games" I can hear the gasp then i laugh. "not really my grandfather was blind and he thought me how to fight. So its like a second nature."

"ah well we are almost there." he leaned close to me "you might want to look innocent, then you can surprise them with some blood lust."

i laugh "thats the same thing gaara told me when he was training with me. Told me to play off as the innocent one to make my enemy underestimate me. always works ,especially with seduction missions"

he laughs "i see. well we are here do you want to keep the blinf fold on?"

"yes, let them think me blind. I know a trick that i can use"

"Very well. follow me"

i followed him with the sound of his feet. I could tell a lot of things by the way he walks. I was concerving my chakra for what ever test they put me though. His foot steps stop after 3 mins and i hear a door open.

"come now is the time for the test" kisame said.

i walked in behind him and i could feel every one looking at me.i just smirked and walked until his foot steps stop. I stop and then a man stands and walks to me. He is right in front of me and lifts my head up to him.

"Who is this kisame,itachi?"

itachi answered "she is shukketsu sakura. she wishes to join us."

leader laughed. "She is blind, how can she be the bleeding cherry blossom"

i giggle. "leader-sama, please do not underestimate me. if you wish i will fight a member of you picking to prove my self."

he pulls my chin up and laughs. "Very well. itachi, you fighter and kisame as well."

"hai" we said and i moved back, already fully aware of my surroundings i hear kisame's feet to the left and itachi to the right.i smile.

"itachi-san, kisame-kun, don't go ez on me. if you don't ill kiss you both" I said getting into stance.

"i wont go ez on you." kisame said. I heard him uncover his sword.

"Neither wills i sakura-san"

after two seconds the starts at me and i do some hand signs" gin ame no justsu" and sharp silver needles fall from the ceiling. i hear kisame coming up behind me and about to swing his sword. I turn to face him and smile jumping up and standing on the sword. I kick him in the face and flip to where my legs are around his neck. I shift the weight and flip him back wards.as soon as i land i hear a kuni coming for me.i stick out my hand and catching with two fingers sending right back at itachi.

"i thought I said not to go ez on me." I said with a smile.

i hear quick movements on both sides and my arms are garbed from behind .the smell is kisame and i flip twisting my arms out and back into place. I then do some more hand signs and say "sexy no jutsu" and i turn into a more curvy and naked girl. I move and start my seduction on him. i hear a sound and do a replacement jutsu just as itachi was throwing a punch. Instead of hitting me he hits a stuffed dragon. I then use a jutsu skikamaru showed me and manipulated the shadows to hide me, I twiked it a bit to were not even sharidigon or baykugan can find me.as i move i then jump onto and both itiach and kisame with kunis at there necks. Then the leader starts to clap. i stand and help them up and bow.

"i hope that was to your liking leader-sama"

"it was. so tell me how did you stand on his sword with out losing you chakra."

i giggle "his sword liked me."

"Welcome, here is your cloke and. the female uniform. your the first to wear it." he said offering the clothes.

i take them and smile. I them take the blind fold off and giggle "you know im not really blind"

he stares at me "so you did that by choice.?"

"ohh yes, I love it when people underestimate me. it makes it all the better when you prove them wrong. now i think i own kisame-kun and itachi-san something" I bow and he laughs.

i walk to the two and smile. "Thank you for not holding back. Now for you gift" i walk up to itachi and peck him on the lips. I go to kisame and full out kiss him .i hear every one gasp. as i pull away i look at itachi and smile again. I then turn to leader. "so where do i sleep?"

He thought for a minute. "well we don't have any open rooms. so i think ill put you with kisame."

i squeal "yay!" i glomp leader and kiss him on the cheek and skip to the door leave a very shocked group be hind.

i stop and turn ."kisame-kun, come on...you have to show me where to go, then we can play i have never"

He laughs and walks to the door and we walk out. we walk down the hall and arrive at the room. he opens the door and i walk in .it is a typical guy room, I spotted a porno mag so i skipped to it and picked it up. i squeal "I haven't read this one"

he laughs "right.. so the bath room is that way, so you can take a bath ot change."

i put the mag down ant start to take off my clothes, I hear him gasp. I look at him and he is staring at me "you know, your kind of cute for a s-class criminal" I said still undressing.

"do you have to do that right in front of me?!" he yells

i giggle "why not? its not like you haven't seen a naked women before." I turn to see him looking away and blushing. "oh my god!"

"What?"

"You're a virgin!"

"wha.. "He blushed even more.

"So cute. don't worry i wont tell."

he just stared at me before whispering "is it that obvious?"

i giggle "well just a little bit, but hey!! Ill tell you a secret"

"ohh and what's that?"

i walk over to him and hug him and whisper "so am I. but if you wanna lose it, im game"

His face was so cute. I giggled and walked to the door. I turn to him "well? Lets go, you need to show me around!"

"r-right" he walked out the door with me right behind him, I think for a minute to see if i can't get him to blush more. I then grab his hand and inter twin my fingers with his.

"You know, you really are cute for a blue guy"

He blushes and keeps walking. We walked for a good while until we got to what seems like a a living room wit every one in there. As we walk in a Blondie guy come us to me.

"Hello."

"Hi. So who are you?" I said looking him up and down.

"deihidra. What's a cute little girl doing with kisame" he asked winking.

i giggle "well die-chan kisame-kun is just so cute i cant help but hang on him"

"Right cute. Well you ever get tired of fishy-chan, you know where to find me." he said then walks away.

i look around and see a gut with a Venus fly trap on his head. i giggle and walk up to him. i smile "hello"

He looks at me and grins. "hello kitten."

i pout "why does every one call me kitten? zetsu-kun"

i laugh. "Well what else would we call a cute girl? So want to sit with me?" he winks.

'We should play with him' inner sakura said 'ohh I will' I smirk and jump on his lap "well if you insist."

I see a small blush on his face. Every one it looking at me

"Do you just like strange looking men?" die-chan asked.

I giggle "well I like a guy that's interesting looking. plus they are both pretty cute. not my fault some one ruined my like for pretty boys"

itachi then did something .he laughed "so my weak little brother was that bad?"

I get up and glomp him. "kawaii!!"

Some one coughs and i look to see leader-samma.i let go and walk over to him "so how does my uniform look leader-samma." i said taking off my cloak.

i was wearing a black tube top that covered a chest that would make tusade jealous with a long sliver fishnet dress wit ha black mini skirt. I have fishnet stalking and high heels. I look and every one had a blush. "So does it look ok?"

leader coughed "yes, you look wonderful sakura-chan."

i giggle and jump up and down "yay! What do you guys think?" I turn to the others

"Absolutely" die-chan said

"Beautiful" kisame, zetsu and itachi said.

i giggle and hug them "thanks now, get some sake!! we are going to play "i have never"

the little one with a mask nods and goes to get it. he comes back with 4 jugs.

"All right every one in a circle and grab a cup. "I said sitting down Indian style. zetsu and kisame sit on both sides of me. The other sit around and leader sits in front of me.

"all right the rules are simple. Some one says something like i have never kissed a boy and who ever has drinks a cup. Now leader-samma will you do the honor of going first?"

He nods "I have never kissed my sensei"

i sigh and me and die-chan take a drink. Every one looks at me.

"What? It was the only way to see under that damn mask of his."

Every one laughs. And i giggle a bit.

"All right who is next?"

"itachi-san"

"Very well, I have never had a crush on a criminal"

Once again I drink. and once again every one is looking at me

"Who do you like?" zetsu asked.

I giggle. "well the first one was when I was 12,it was zabuza, and now I have 2, but ill never tell who "I wink at them

"zabuza? Didn't kakashi kill him?"

"Yep! I watched the whole thing, he was so smexy covered in blood "I say and sigh. "Now its die-chans turn"

"I have never kissed a man."

He and I drink. I look over at him. "Who did you kiss?"

he blushes." it was a boy who thought I was a girl on a mission."

"omg!!! That's so hott!" i scream and blush "sorry..."

die-chan smirks" so if i kissed a guy would you kiss me?"

kisame glares at him and so does zetsu.

i giggle "nope, I don't go for pretty boys, but ill gladly watch" I put my hands be hind my head." so kisame your go"

i smirks"i have never got a kiss from sakura-chan"

He, itachi and leader drank. diehidra gasped and turned to me

"i thought you didn't like pretty boys."

"well i don't i had to fight kisame-kun and itachi-san to get in ,I told them that if they didn't go ez on me id give them a kiss and well i kisses leader for letting me in"

"ok, zetsu, your turn"

"i have never had an argument with my self"

he and i drink. he looks at me.

"so you have a split personality to?"

"well she is more like a family blood line limit, all the females in my family have them. I can tell you this. don't ever make her mad, she can take over my body at any time, she all so can help with hand signs when my hands are tied"

"now for the cute little guy over there." I said pointing

"i have never kissed a girl"

i giggle and take a drink with every one else. kisame gawks at me. "you kissed a girl?"

"Yea, a seduction mission where i had to seduce a girl. it was actually a little fun, but girls are by far way more perverted and love to grope me"

They laugh and zetsu then puts his arm around my waist pulling into his lap. I squeak.

"zetsu-kun!!"

"yes, little kitten?"

i sigh "could you let me go?"

"if you give me a kiss"

kisame glares at him and growls"let her go"

"but she isnt yours,so why?"zetzu said.

i sigh."plz zetsu-kun, let me go"

"give me a kiss"

i sigh,"fine"i kisse his cheek"now let go"

"awww ok" i get up and sit back down.kisame then grabs my hand and pulls me up,draging me back to the room,i grab a jug of sake and get draged.when we get there he opens the door and we go in.

"what was that for?"i ask drinking some sake.

he blushes"sorry"

i giggle"you were jelous"

"wha...n-no i wasnt"

i giggle and take another drink this time drinking more then before.i hold it out to him and he takes a big drink.

"so you were jelouse of zetsu?"

he sighs."yea,i guess.so where do you want to sleep?you can have the bed"

"naw,we should share.i dont mind,but i sleep naked"

he blushes"r-really? naked?"

"yep"i finish off the sake"well lets go to bed" i start to take off my clothes and walk over to the bed.i turn to him "lock the door,dont want anyone to walk in on use"i wink at him.

he blushes and locks the door.he then strips down to his boxers.i get to the bed and pull off my last peice of clothes and climb in.i look at him.

"you know,you look really sexy right now"

he get to the bed and gets in.he lays down and pulls the covers over him,i sigh and snuggle close to him,to where my arm in on his chest and the blanket is at my waist showing off my back.

"goodnight kisame-kun"i said falling asleep.

"good night" he said pulling me closer to him.


End file.
